The early diagnosis and treatment of cancer has long been the object of the scientific and medical communities. Equally useful is any method which enables the medical practitioner to single out those individuals in which the risk of developing cancer is higher than normal.
While the prior art contains numerous examples of the above, there has heretofore been no method available for diagnosis based on the distribution of trace metals in the various body organs. The instant invention provides such a method, utilizing radioactive tin.